


But Does Jisung Get The D*?

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's minsung works [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, dont bother with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: This is the last thing i'll post under this name, its been finished for a while, but i didnt want to abandon the account and have this whatever be stuck with my next things.





	But Does Jisung Get The D*?

*

“Fuck, now that’s hot” 

The blond boy just grinned, cold lips a dark red wrapped around the cylindrical popsicle as they moved down on it and he hollowed his cheeks,

“I think he won”

He closed his eyes as the popsicle started disappearing inside his mouth, mostly because he wanted to be dramatic but also because he didn’t want to gag on it and needed to concentrate. He felt the frozen treat start hitting the back of his throat and numbing his tongue, he angled his head up, breathing carefully and slowly through his nose, the lack of air a somehow familiar sensation but nevertheless slightly unsettling.

“Oh, he definitely won. Jisung does not shit around when the topic’s free food”

He wanted to snort at the statement (it was true, he would do near anything for free food), but if he did, he’d choke on the popsicle and he didn’t want that. He felt it start to melt inside from the warmth of his mouth and he swallowed the juices carefully, not removing the treat. He felt his throat close up as he swallowed, but he kept calm, thumb pressed against his palm of his left hand as he learned somewhere it was a pressure point for your gag reflex.

He kept moving his lips until he felt the fingers that held the wooden stick of the popsicle touch his icy lips, then he hummed around it, - earning a collective gasp from the group of boys around him and maybe a soft whine somewhere among them - then slowly pulled it out, feeling relief as the object neared his lips and he felt he could breathe again.

“Dude, no homo but god I want you to suck me like that” 

That made him smile, he opened his eyes a bit, letting them be half lidded and stared at the boy in front of him that he assumed had said it, he had beet red cheeks and his lips were parted in a permanent gasp at the sight of him. He let his lips hang around the tip of the popsicle and smiled as he licked the tip.

He held the boy’s hand and gave him his popsicle, silently asking him to hold it, right above the boy’s crotch - yes, he wanted to put up a show.  
He positioned himself in front of it, standing on all fours with one hand joining the boy’s at the wooden stick as he licked a long stripe across the icey pink popsicle, maintaining eye contact with the boy and watching giddily as he breathed in deep and the group turned quiet, then he went down on it twice, very slowly,

“Dude,”

He decided they had had too much fun, and since they all had agreed at least 5 minutes ago he had won anyways, he stopped. Returning to a normal sucking-on-a-popsicle routine, snatching it back from the boy’s hands - he looked like he was in a different astral plane.

“I think it’s safe to say we’re all a bit hard for you right now” A collective laugh erupted among their group, a few boys suddenly shifted their positions feeling self-conscious sitting on the curb and pulled on their shirts,

“Where the fuck did you even learn how to do that?” the one in front of him asked, eyes still wide, breath still accelerated and lips still parted.

Jisung shrugged, not really feeling like he wanted to tell them.

“By the way, that guy hasn’t stopped watching you since” He felt a nudge on his elbow and accompanied the look of the boy beside him to three other boys sitting on a bench across the street at the park. There was a black haired guy sitting on the left, under the shade of the tree and he was definitely looking at him, although it was difficult to say due to the distance. There were two other boys who were looking at something the blonder one of them was showing on a phone,

“He looks cute” He said squinting,

“Jisung I will ask this once and once only,” The boy he had ‘teased’ earlier looked serious, “Are you gay?” Jisung busted out laughing,

“Bingo” The boy flushed an even deeper red and avoided his eyes,

“Nice” Someone from the back of the group said and Jisung snickered, they were a big numbered group but Jisung was one of the most populars among them - not as in status or anything, but just someone that was usually always present in their outings and that everyone trusted, so he was glad they weren’t shitting him for his sexuality, but he would definitely fight anyone that dared speak shit about him.

“You could charge for some bjs you know” Someone that had left the group to buy more snacks came back snacking at a Ruffles bag,

“Maybe, but I don’t want to catch anything” He shrugged, giving the popsicle another loud suck and a smooch at the end, earning himself a few groans of ‘God, stop it’s,

“I’m a virgin, can you suck me?” The youngest, but the biggest troublemaker of the group asked with a serious look,

“Grow pubic hair first” They all laughed at the face of the younger, attracting a few looks from passersby at their loud antics.

“Oh shoot, he’s coming to our direction” Jisung snapped his eyes to the guy he saw earlier, he did indeed look like he was coming to their direction,

“Holy fuck” Jisung suddenly felt nervous, as the guy approached he noticed more and more his good looks, he was incredibly handsome. No, his face was more like to a ‘pretty’ side, almost feminine, but his body - god damn.

He swerved a bit from where they were and passed just by Jisung, saying many ‘excuse me’s as he maneuvered around the amount of bodies sitting on the crosswalk to enter the convenience store just behind them.

“Look, you either get his number or I’m going to” another boy kicked him in the back, nudging with his head to the inside of the store where the boy was chatting with the cashier, a beautiful blinding smile grazing his lips,

“You know what,” He said standing up, eyeing the boy inside the store, “I guess I’m just gonna” He was feeling extra confident today. He dusted off his butt and knees and handed his popsicle to the nearest boy he could find as he marched inside the store.

“I guess he just gonna” the boy who got his popsicle eyed it carefully before deciding to bite at the top as he received a few jealous stares from the others.

He greeted the cashier that had definitely won large amounts of money today with all the boys eating his store away, but alas, he had to deal with their loud chatting right in front of the store, he smiled back and resumed to watching a soccer match on the small tv propped up to his left. Jisung passed by the corridors, until he arrived at the last one and found the boy eyeing the vitamins section carefully,

“You know,” He approached the stranger, watching as he looked at him with cautious eyes, “Vitamin me is really important at this time of the year” He smiled cheesily at the other boy, taking a step closer when he didn’t punch Jisung neither ran away from him,

“Your confidence is cute” He pursed his lips and gave Jisung a once-over, it felt more like a distant aunt or uncle looking at their relative who had grown taller over summer rather than someone trying to flirt,

“And you are cute, can I get your number?” Jisung bit his lip and smiled brightly, he knew he looked good - at least better than average - and if the boy hadn’t killed him by now then he was sure maybe he had a chance,

“Nope” He dismissed him and walked out, pushing Jisung’s shoulder with his own.

Jisung tried not to have his pride too blown away and pouted, then quickly decided to try again,

“Why not?” He tried keeping up with the boy’s pace, he was already at the cashier,

“You’re not my type” The guy said fatly and Jisung pouted again, eyebrows furrowing. He made eye contact with one of the boys from his ‘gang’ and he made a sour face to express his failure,

“And can I know what’s your type?” Jisung tried not to question when the boy who didn’t seem older than him asked for a pack of cigarettes, the cashier seemed to hesitate for a second before looking Minho over, he was wearing all black - timberlands, tight ripped jeans and a tank top that fit him well, only to be covered on the shoulders and arms with a sweatshirt jacket - so despite looking young he did pass as legal.

“Nope” He said again and laughed coldly at Jisung’s sour but cute expression, “Sorry cutie” he poked his cheek and Jisung tried not to blush in embarrassment. A dude like him probably did not like his cute soft boy acts, so maybe he should switch it up?

Nah.

“Meanie” He stomped and walked off the store glaring at the boy paying for his purchase. The boy didn’t answer, so he went out. As soon as he stepped out a bunch of curious pairs of eyes looked at him and he shook his head sadly, faking a cry and sobbing on the sleeve of his arm dramatically.

“I guess no dick tonight huh” One of them said and it took all of Jisung’s powers to not laugh at the stupid comment. He felt the boy from before again, he smelled his cologne behind him and turned just in time so they were face to face,

“Let me suck you off” He said softly, watching with amusement as half the boys around laughed a hyena-laugh and the other half gasped - he himself frowned,

“You’re really thirsty, aren’t you?” Jisung nodded and bit his lip, the guy was drop dead beautiful and he was ready to let him do whatever to him despite being a complete stranger. He could feel his cheeks warm and his heart pulsing fast. He watched and did not comment at the way the boy’s gaze shifted and his eyes seemed to darken for a moment.

The boy held Jisung’s chin up, leaning in close to him. He felt his cheeks blaze a deep red and his breath hitch inside his chest.

“Cute” The boy let him go and opened cold distance between them, leaving one Han Jisung completely awestruck and the rest of the group at least a tad confused at the interaction.

“I’m gonna marry him”


End file.
